A Season of Love
by TheLadyOfSouls
Summary: Part of 'Brothers Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood' series. A chance meeting between Master Splinter, and a close friend of Raphael's leads to something Master Splinter never thought possible. 2K14 Universe.
1. A Friend of my Son

**Splinter and Mrs M**

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively. Splinter is the equivalent of a sixty-five year old.

* * *

**January**

000

**Mrs M's POV**

Hello. My name is Mrs Esme Morrison, and I am sixty-eight years old. I have lived in my basement apartment in The Bowery for forty years now, the first thirty-four years with my husband Ivan, then the last four years as a widow.

I went blind shortly after my husband died. The doctor's could not explain why.

Three years ago, I was almost evicted by the bank, after my husband's life insurance policy finally was exhausted, but then, what my young friend Raphael calls my 'Guardian Angel', left a suitcase containing more than enough money to pay off my mortgage completely on my doorstep.

I was so grateful to be able to stay in my own home. Lucy and I have been very fortunate. Young Raphael is quite a clever youngster; he has been repairing all the furniture in the apartment.

When I first met Raphael, I thought he was one of the Rosetti Boys, who were meant to help me move out. It's disgraceful that those boys didn't come to help as their father had said they would.

Raphael just happened to have taken a wrong turn and ended up in the cul-de-sac that I call home. He helped me by moving all the boxes, and, after my Guardian Angel left the money, Raphael helped me to move all my belongings back to their rightful places.

I have no family, so Raphael has been like a son to me. He pops in at least twice a week, and we have lunch. Lucy always likes to sit on Raphael's neck like a scarf we he comes over.

000

**Splinter's POV**

It has been a cold January this year. Donatello did some tests, and he tells me that I have arthritis. This seems to make my discomfort worse in the cold weather.

I may only be twenty-one years old in human years, but as a rat, I was already on the older side of middle-aged when I mutated, so I am approximately the equivalent to a sixty-five year old in real terms.

000

My sons have been trying to figure out their adult lives recently.

Leonardo has been delving further into his Ninjutsu, with the view of becoming a Master Ninja.

Raphael has been making furniture and selling it online for the past year and a half.

Michelangelo has an entertainment business as 'Cowabunga Carl the Party turtle' for the past two years.

Donatello has been providing for us through his Technology Phoneline for the past two years, in addition. He has also being doing something with the newspaper and the computer that he says will improve our clan's lives.

I am very proud of my sons. They have taken the challenge of their mutation, and found a way to live, in a way that is true to themselves.

It is a shame that our clan will end when they pass, but as mutants, we will always be alone. No human would ever consider a relationship with any of us, and there are no female mutants that I know of, that we could grow our clan with.

000

**Mrs M's POV  
**  
I was just watering my plant's this morning when I heard a man breathing heavily in the alley. I heard the scrape of the manhole cover and a splashing of drops of liquid.

"Hello, who's there?" I asked, listening carefully for the man, who gave a sharp, but wet intake of breath.

"Do not concern yourself with me... Oh, you are blind!" The strange man, gasped, as I heard him thud on the ground.

"You sound hurt. If you come with me, I will get you some first aid and a cup of tea, I will call my young friend Raphael, to escort you to the hospital if you need it." I spoke to the general direction of his breathing.

"Raphael?" The man said.

"Yes, Raphael Hamato comes to visit me twice a week. I can call him, and he will be able to help." I told him, waving the cellular phone he Raphael given me.

I heard a soft chuckle, then the man said to me, "Yes, please call my son Raphael. I did not know he had such a beautiful friend, or I might have made your acquaintance sooner. I am Hamato Hahen, Raphael's Father. I'm afraid, I seem to have injured myself."

"Well come inside, I am blind as you can see, but I will call Raphael, and patch you up as best I can." I said as I lead the way into the apartment. "Could you please shut that manhole cover? I don't want to fall in by accident."

I heard a scrape of the cover returning to its position, then Raphael's father followed me. I got down the first aid kit, and put the kettle on for a cup of tea.

That done, I called Raphael's number and told him his father was injured and was at my home. Raphael said he would be there as soon as he could with his twin brother, who is skilled in medical matters.

Meanwhile Mr Hamato and I chatted as I helped him to patch the worst of his injuries. I teased him that he needed to cut his fingernails, as they were almost claw-like. We bantered, and chattered about how I had met Raphael.

I found Mr Hamato quite a charmer. He told me about Raphael's brothers, and some stories of his son's childhood. I told him of my own sons, how I had lost the eldest in the twin towers collapse, the second eldest in the war in Afghanistan, the third son, when he tried to arrest some foot clan members stealing chemicals, and my youngest son when he was shot during an armed hold-up by the Purple Dragons.

000

Raphael arrived with his brother, who Mr Hamato called Donatello. Donatello asked his father some questions in Japanese, then I heard the ripping of the bandages, as Donatello took a look at his father's injuries. A brief conversation in Japanese later, some more ripping sounds, and Donatello was done.

I made tea for the boys and their father. Lucy immediately went to Raphael as usual. I had noticed that she was wary of Mr Hamato, who is clearly not a 'cat person'. Afterwards Raphael cleaned my floors and took out the rubbish for me. He is such a kind young man. I told his father and brother so too.

000

**Raph's POV  
**  
Sensei went out this morning, after training, to do some scavenging. Despite the fact that we can now buy most things, he likes to go out scavenging a couple of times a week. I think sometimes he just does it to get away from us for a few hours.

I had gone to my lockup to work on a Chaise Lounge for the wife of one of the city's councillors. It's a fancy hand carved piece with beautiful silk brocade upholstery.

Mrs M called me right out of the blue this morning, saying that my dad was hurt, and was now at her house. I asked her a couple of questions about his condition, then said I would be able as soon as I could. I called Donnie, and got him to meet me with the van, so we could collect Sensei from Mrs M's.

000

Donnie picked me up then we headed for Mrs M's apartment. We drove right up the alley to her front door, so we could minimise Sensei's exposure as it was now nearly 11:00am. I explained about Mrs M on the way, including the fact that she was blind, and didn't actually know I was a mutant.

000

Sensei and Mrs M were laughing together when we arrived. Donnie went into 'doctor mode' straight away, interrogating Sensei in Japanese as he examined his injuries. Sensei had a jagged cut up his right leg, where he had scraped it badly on a fence, after he was chased up the fence by an angry mastiff. After a cup of tea, and some of Mrs M's date scones. We headed home with Sensei.

000

Donnie made Sensei go into his lab, where he was stitched up properly, and given a couple of shots to ward off infection. Donnie is a real whiz when it comes to finding how to make mutant-friendly versions of medicines.

I waited for Sensei to finish with Donnie, then ask for a few private words with him. We make some tea, and go to his private sitting room.

We talk about Mrs M, his discussion with her. I'm grateful that Sensei didn't tell her we were mutants. She's a very truthful person, and wouldn't be able to lie if anyone asked her.

Sensei seems quite taken with her. He scolded me for not telling him about her sooner, but there was no real bite in it. I know because he didn't send me to the Hashi for it. I think it would be good for both of them to get to know one another. Dad could do with a girlfriend. He's been alone since before Sack's Lab, so it might give him hope for the rest of us too.

After I leave Sensei's sitting room, I grab lunch and take it to him, before grabbing my own and heading back to work.

000

**February**

000

Over the next few weeks after the first meeting, I know that Sensei has been visiting Mrs M. I still go a couple of times a week, sometimes Sensei is already there waiting with lunch. They are so relaxed around one another, I almost feel like a fifth wheel during those lunches.

Sensei seems lighter these days. More willing to let us do stuff, and make our own decisions.

When Sensei tells the other's he is going on retreat as usual, what the others don't know is that he's spending the three months at Mrs M's. They think he's going to the mountains or something.

I promised Sensei I wouldn't tell the others. Leo would just pester him at her house, and Sensei wants a holiday from us. I've even said I won't come around unless requested, so they have some privacy.

000

**Splinter's POV**

I was grateful the day I met Esme. For so long I had been blindly trying to parent four sons, now I had a friend who had raised four sons of her own, who could advise me.

I could see a clear bond between the beautiful Esme and my son Raphael. He has treated her like his mother figure, something, I am ashamed to say, I encouraged. It feels a little unreal, but I have become very attached to Esme myself.

Esme is probably the last thing I think of before I go to sleep, and often the first thing I think of when I wake. As a master ninja, I am able to conceal my feelings from all except Raphael. It is fortunate that he supports my spending time with Esme, even though our flirting with one another sometimes makes him uncomfortable.

I have discussed with Esme my desire to let my sons have a three-month period where I am unavailable, where they are forced to rely on one another, as brothers and young adults. I feel that this will help them grow as young men, and remind them of why they still need their father.

Esme has kindly offered to allow me to stay with her in one of her spare rooms until the summer. I eagerly accepted, as she is excellent company. I have even come to terms with her cat Lucy. Her cat is intimidated by a rat that is so much bigger than her, so I believe she has declared me an honorary human.

000

**March 1st**

000

**Mrs M's POV  
**  
I've been around the house all morning making sure that everything is in order. Hahen will be arriving this morning, and I want everything perfect. I have not felt this excited since I was courting Ivan. Here I am, a sixty-eight year old widow behaving like a teenage girl. I am so silly.

Hahen makes me feel giddy, like a schoolgirl. He is very proper and respectful, not giving to unnecessary touching, which I suppose is something to do with him being Japanese.

000

Hahen arrives, and we settle down with a cup of tea. We discuss the boys and their upcoming three-month trial at adulthood.

Leonardo is nineteen, yet still is so uncertain at making decisions for the household. Donatello is eighteen like Raphael, yet despite providing for the family, cannot seem to manage without someone remembering to feed him. Raphael is the most independent of the brothers, but needs to work on his temper, which Hahen says gets the better of him sometimes. Little Michelangelo, is still too young to be considering adulthood, but it will be interesting to see if his brothers remember this when dealing with him.

000

**Splinter's POV**

I am heartened by the greeting I get when I arrive at Esme's. We drink tea and discuss the boys. After a lunch of chicken sandwiches and more tea, we work on a jigsaw puzzle together. Esme has puzzles that have raised pictures so that she can feel the pictures.

As we work at the puzzles quietly, I wonder at how I can let her know me better. Raphael was concerned that she would be unable to keep our secrets, as she is a very honest person. I feel differently. Perhaps because she tells me more of her past than her young friend, but I believe she has kept more than a few secrets of her own in her life.

Over the past two months I have carefully teased out Esme's attitudes to those who are different to herself. I've found her surprisingly accepting of those who are different, at least in theory.

Now I just need to find a way to tell her the truth about myself and my family.

000

* * *

**  
A/N:** I would be interested in any ideas on how Master Splinter should go about telling Mrs M the truth about himself and his family.

Mrs Morrison comes from the TMNT 2003 cartoon episode "Touch and Go." She is an elderly, blind widow with a pet cat called Lucy. I just liked the idea of her meeting Master Splinter.

The notion that Donnie and Raph are twins is my own head cannon. It's the only way I could rationalise to myself the fact that the different versions put the order of the middle turtles differently. Sometimes its Donnie then Raph, other times its Raph then Donnie.

Master Splinter decided to use the Japanese word for 'Splinter' as his first name, when he introduced himself to Mrs Morrison. He's trying to impress her, since she can't see his true nature, so he feels he has a chance to get her to like him, before he lets her in on the truth. You can't blame him for trying, he IS a male after all. Even if he usually doesn't hold much hope, the fact that she knows his son and accepts him, has given him a dose of courage.

See my other story "Brothers Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood" for details about Raph and his brother's jobs. This story starts two months before "Brothers Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood".

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

_"Anata"_ (means "you" (informal) or is a term of endearment to a husband or lover like dear or honey.)

"_Hahen_" (means "Splinter".)


	2. Busted by a Swish!

**Splinter and Mrs M**

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me. Please don't take them without asking please.

**Warning:** Contains violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content, also some scenes of child neglect/abuse.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 18 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively. Splinter is the equivalent of a sixty-five year old.

* * *

**Monday March 23rd**

000

**Splinter's POV**

Esme has been growling me again for my long claws, so I've been keeping them much shorter than usual, to appease her. As I finish sanding down my nails, I muse on the past few weeks here.

Over the past three weeks, we have been settling into a quiet routine, of breakfast, then housework, lunch, then games or puzzles, dinner, and a talking book, before bed.

000

We have talked about many things. I've told her things about my past, that I have never shared with anyone else.

I've told her of my memories of Bobbie, my first guardian, a young scientist who cared for me until I was almost an adolescent. Bobbie had lived at the laboratory his whole life, after his mother had been killed.

Then of Hamato Yoshi, the Japanese man who adopted me, after his ward Betsy, a bundle of energy about a year old, complained that I shouldn't have to live in a science laboratory, to have medicines intended for her, tested on me when I wasn't sick.

Betsy was a child prodigy, with an IQ higher than even my son Donatello. Unfortunately, she had been very sick when she was born, after her mother, heavily pregnant with the twins, was badly beaten by Oruku Saki, The Shredder.

Her kunoichi mother, Raewyn, had tried to stop Saki from taking Hamato Yoshi's newborn daughter, after his brother Oruku Nagi had murdered Master Yoshi's wife. Little Amaya had been taken, never to be seen again.

No one ever found out what the Oruku brothers did with the grandmaster's granddaughter. However, the grandmaster died shortly afterwards, and the Foot Clan was taken over by The Shredder.

We laughed together, at the mischief Betsy and I got into, when we lived with Master Yoshi. I told Esme stories, of being chased through the house by Betsy's Nani, for stealing 'hokey pokey biscuits' from the top of the refrigerator for Betsy and her twin sister. Nani always would say she was going to turn me into a meat-pie filling when she caught me.

There were sadder stories of when Sensei would go on annual retreat, and the twins and I would be forced to live on fruit from the neighbourhood, as Nani and her husband would often get very drunk, and forget to feed us for days at a time.

Betsy had been my first, and my best friend. We had been inseparable, doing everything together, including our Ninjutsu and Japanese lessons. I had not resumed my ninjutsu after her abduction, until my own sons were born. By then, I was forced to teach myself.

Her abduction, just a month before her fourth birthday, had devastated the entire family. Her twin had been brutally murdered, but Betsy had simply disappeared, never to be seen again.

I told her of Master Yoshi's immigration to the USA, after Betsy's kidnapping. He had been searching for her, when the purple dragons had murdered him, leaving me once more an orphan.

I told her of being given to another laboratory, to be used as a test subject, until an eight-year-old April O'Neill, had rescued my son's and I from a fire, that had been set by her father, to destroy the deadly plans of the Shredder, whose student, owned the laboratory.

000

In turn, Esme has told me about her family, and the activities of her late father, who was the enforcer for a mobster. She grew up as a typical mobster's child, listening to stories of the innocent people that they hurt over the dinner table.

When she met Ivan, he was a young rookie police officer that had arrested her father, for some minor crime. She had eloped with Ivan, moving far from her parents to start a new life in New York City.

They had together, raise four outstanding sons, The eldest Feofan, had been working for a bank, stopping money launderers and terrorists from using his bank to launder their dirty money.

After his death on September 11, the next eldest Kazimir, had enlisted in the US Marines, and gone to war to avenge his brother. He had been sent home in a coffin, with a chest full of medals, for his bravery, and for services to his country.

Her third son, Ruslan, had been shot after responding to a chemical warehouse break-in by the Foot Clan three years ago. She had been happy when Raphael had told her later that the group's plans had been stopped.

Her youngest son, Timur had also been a police officer, though his and his father Ivan's death four years ago, had been after, the store they had stopped to get some groceries in, had been held up by the purple dragons. The owner, a Mr Jones, had also been killed in that tragedy.

000

I make breakfast this morning. I have already delivered Esme a cup of tea, along with the Braille daily newspaper that she gets. Breakfast I decide, is oatmeal with a fresh fruit salad.

We have decided to alternate breakfast making, with me making dishes of a western flavour, and Esme trying to make Japanese breakfasts. The results have sometimes been hilarious, reminding me of Michelangelo's early cookery attempts. I always eat what Esme makes regardless.

Esme arrives in the kitchen wrapped in a dressing gown, and carefully seats herself. I've already fed Lucy, who is happily lapping up her special cat milk, and premium cat kibble.

"Good morning Hahen," Esme says, as she feels for her cutlery. "The oatmeal smells delicious."

"Thank you Esme. I've also got a little fruit salad to give us both some much needed vitamins." I respond, handing her the serving bowl of fruit salad.

"The pantry is looking a little bare. I think I'll need to call Raphael to take me shopping. Stop swishing your tail like that Hahen. And yes, I know you have one. I may be blind, but my hearing is excellent. You swish, whenever I mention going outside during the day. I'm not sure what those awful scientists did to you, or to your sons, but it obviously left you looking different enough to make you anxious about being seen during the day." Esme commented, turning her head in my direction, with an amused look.

"How long have you guessed?" I enquire, my voice almost a low whisper from my anxiety. I now notice my tails swishing, and calm it.

"About February. Though understanding your past better now, it makes sense. It also explains why Raphael always scoots out of range when a try to hug him." Esme laughed.

I feel a little put out by Esme's confession. She has known for over a month, and has let me think otherwise.

She reaches for my hand and places it against her cheek. "I don't know what the fuss is about really. I think you are a good man, regardless of what you look like."

I call Raphael, asking him if he would take Esme shopping for groceries. I tell him that she knows, and has done so for over a month, even before I came to stay. As expected, Raphael is shocked, but quickly recovers, and tells me of the changes in the family. It is my turn to be shocked.

A former enemy, and a woman twice my son Leonardo's age is the mother of his biological child. She has joined our clan after she was betrayed by the Shredder. The addition of an adopted mutant child, seems, by comparison quite straight forward.

I have never expected to be a grandparent, though I knew it could happen, if one of my sons decided to do as I did, and adopt a mutant child. I did not expect any of my sons to have biological children. I tell Esme, who sniggers into her cereal at my discomfort.

The two teenage girls who have become attached to my younger sons are also interesting.

Naginatajutsu specialists are a welcome addition, though I remind Raphael, that Michelangelo is only seventeen, and should not be pawing girls, even if it is the mating season. Raphael just laughs, and says too late. He doesn't think they've done more than 'a bit of petting' though, as the girl had been through hell when Mikey rescued her.

Jayne sounds interesting. I hope she will take good care of Donatello. The news that April has returned to the new lair is initially concerning, but Raphael assures me that there has been no fighting, as the presence of the children has tempered any fighting and misbehaviour.

Raphael also mentions the death of Nobody's wife and his accident. The news that Donatello is caring for Nobody's children is concerning, as Donatello can barely care for himself, but Raphael simply reminds me that the whole clan looks after the children, so they are in no danger. Nobody himself cares for them most of the time, but still needs help himself with changing dressings etc.

Raphael also tells me of his new Sai, and Leonardo's new Katana. Donatello is rebuilding our armoury, with a view to waging war on The Shredder, after what was done to Karai.

We talk for quite a while as I am briefed on all the changes my clan has undergone in my short absence. The new lair sounds interesting.

Esme says I should go and visit them. She would like to meet the other boys, and my grandchildren. She always wanted to be a grandmother, but her sons died before that was possible.

000

I am agitated for the rest of the day. Esme tries to calm me. Now that she knows the truth, I let her touch my head. Her inquisitive hands lightly touch every part of my head and neck. Unfortunately, she ends up in my lap after I turn suddenly, to the footsteps coming to the door.

The key turns in the lock, before Raphael walks in. His eyes go wide at the position Esme and I are in, and he turns around to leave, mumbling, "Sorry Dad, I'll knock first in future."

"Don't be silly Raphael," Esme says, extracting herself from my lap, "I just overbalanced when your father turned his head."

Raphael remained facing the wall until I placed my hand on his arm. "It's quite safe to look now, Esme was just memorising my face, when I heard you at the door. I turned suddenly, which caused Esme to tumble into my lap after she overbalanced. All will be well."

Raphael smirked at me then, but otherwise said nothing. Esme came out fully dressed, and handed me my coat and fedora. Raphael's smirk deepened at this, before I put them on and followed him out to a non-descript red van.

The rear windows of the van were mirror tinted, preventing anyone looking in. We all climbed in, and headed for the supermarket. I was surprised as Raphael donned a human prosthetic head, before climbing out with Esme. I decided to remain behind, to enjoy some people watching from the safety of the van.

000

**Raph's POV**

I was amused at the conversation I had with Sensei this morning. Mrs M had him on the ropes from the sounds of things. He took the changes to the clan far better than I thought he would. Must be Mrs M's influence.

It was a little embarrassing when I showed up later, to see Mrs M giving him what looked like a lap dance, from where I was standing. I had to turn around and stare at the wall or I would have burst out laughing. I didn't think Dad had it in him!

Poor Dad, she made him come with us to the supermarket, even if he did hide in the van, when we got there. It took over an hour for us to get everything she wanted. She grilled me on all the changes in the family. She could certainly give Leo a lesson on interrogation techniques.

Finally, she was satisfied, with the mountain of groceries, and the latest family gossip. So I take her and Dad home. I've got pews to work on at the workshop. We took last week off, to build up the first basement level of the new lair.

When we get back to the apartment, I have to stand still while Mrs M runs her hands over me. She's impressed by my muscles, and amused by the number of scratches on my plastron and carapace. She gives me a kiss on the cheek, and tells me she has missed me.

She also tells me, that they are coming over for Easter, and she will bring some goodies for the children. I roll my eyes at Dad, but he simply smiles sheepishly. He's gonna have an interesting couple of weeks, until Easter.

000

* * *

**  
A/N:** Hokey Pokey biscuits are cookies from New Zealand. Nani is also a New Zealand term for grandmother.

Incidentally, the name _Amaya_ means 'night rain' in Japanese. I don't like the 2K12 name Miwa, which has no meaning at all according to the baby name sites I've looked at. In addition, Amaya is only 20, three months older than Betsy and her sister would be.

Mrs Morrison comes from the TMNT 2003 cartoon episode "Touch and Go." She is an elderly, blind widow with a pet cat called Lucy. I just liked the idea of her meeting Master Splinter.

The notion that Donnie and Raph are twins is my own head cannon. It's the only way I could rationalise to myself the fact that the different versions put the order of the middle turtles differently. Sometimes its Donnie then Raph, other times its Raph then Donnie.

Master Splinter decided to use the Japanese word for 'Splinter' as his first name, when he introduced himself to Mrs Morrison. He's trying to impress her, since she can't see his true nature, so he feels he has a chance to get her to like him, before he lets her in on the truth.

You can't blame him for trying; he IS a male after all. Even if he usually doesn't hold much hope, the fact that she knows his son and accepts him, has given him a dose of courage.

See my other story "Brothers Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood" for details about Raph and his brother's jobs. This story starts two months before "Brothers Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood."

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

"_Hahen_" (means "Splinter.")


	3. How to Seduce your Man

**Splinter and Mrs M**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own TMNT or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me. Please don't take them without asking please.

**Warning:** May contain violence, coarse language, and sexual content (Lemonish).

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 Today! (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively. Splinter is the equivalent of a sixty-five year old.

* * *

**Sunday 29 March  
Palm Sunday  
Raphael and Donatello's Birthday**

000

**Mrs M's POV**

Hahen has become a light in my darkness. I never knew how much I craved conversation, until I had him here with me. We talk about everything.

Now that I am aware of Hahen's true nature, he has allowed me to cuddle up to him in the evenings when we listen to the radio. It is wonderful to feel his muscular arms wrapped around me as we listen to the radio soaps. His whiskers often tickle the back of my neck when he laughs at something particularly humorous.

I love his sometimes, dry sense of humour, and his stories of the little pranks he likes to play at his son's expense. They never know if he is serious or not.

After last week's shopping trip, and the interesting news from Raphael, I decided to make this Easter special. After some planning, I decided to give the family a traditional family Easter celebration.

My Father was Russian, but my mother was from Romania, so I borrow from both cultures to create everything I need. Hahen of course, is amused, but he dutifully does what I ask.

I have also been very busy recently making birthday presents for both Raphael and Donatello. I have made them both a knitted cotton blanket, for nights when it is not so cold, as to require something thicker.

This morning I have been very busy, packing up a box of traditional Easter decorations that Hahen has made under my direction. I will give them to Raphael tonight, when he comes by to pick up his birthday present.

After I have packed my box, Hahen comes in, and we have breakfast. At breakfast, I explain to him we are making Pasca today. Pasca is the traditional Romanian Easter Cake.

We will also take some cold Drob (A/N: Romanian Haggis), and Cozonaci bread when we arrive at Easter. The Easter eggs cannot be prepared until Thursday, or they will be stale.

000

Our baking goes well, with only one accident, where Hahen managed to drop one of the Pasca's I had made. We ate the crumbled cake for lunch, as it was too ruined to take to his family.

After lunch, we settled down for a nap.

At sixty-eight years old, I never thought I would be trying to seduce a man into my bed. The best I have been able to manage is getting Hahen to lie next to me, fully dressed while we talk and eventually nap in the afternoons.

I know he fears our differences, but I am old enough, not to care about such nonsense. We are both too old to worry about pregnancy, so it would simply be a way of showing our affection to one another. I love that silly old rat, and I want to show him in that, in a physically intimate way.

000

**Splinter's POV**

I lie in bed this morning, trying to think about my relationship with Esme. I know she accepts me as I am, but I still have difficulty accepting myself. I love her; she makes my life worth living.

I wonder if when the summer arrives, whether I will want to move back to my sons. I also wonder, whether I could convince Esme to join me there instead, leaving her old marital home behind.

I feel like an old fool, so I drag myself out of bed to do my ablutions and kata for the morning. When I get to the kitchen, Esme has breakfast waiting. Its miso soup and green tea.

We talk about our plans for the day. We are going to do some baking.

It always astounds me that Esme can still cook and bake in spite of her blindness. We make six cakes, but I managed to let the last cake slip from my hands, when she accidently backed into me. We are forced to eat that one for lunch. It was delicious!

Exhausted, we lie on her bed and we talk until we both take a nap. I always feel improper lying on her bed with her, as it makes me think the most impure thoughts, about what else I'd like to do to her in this bed. I could never ask her to see me in that way, so I will accept what little affections I can get.

000

I send Raphael I message using Esme's ShellCell, reminding him to stop in tonight, so that Esme can give him her present. I use her phone, so that if his brother's see the message they will assume it's from her.

We eat a quiet dinner, and when Raphael arrives, he brings us a soft orange flavoured ice cream, and a tiramisu type cake for dessert.

"I got an Ice cream cake this year, the Tiramisu Cake was Donnie's." Raphael says, as he portions the cakes out for us. "Sorry it melted a bit."

"It's delicious Raphael," Esme murmured as she ate her dessert.

"Yes, Raphael, it is delicious. One of Michelangelo's creations I expect?" I added.

"Yeah Dad, Mikey outdid himself this year, everyone did." Raphael stated, eyes becoming glassy.

Raphael explained all the gifts he had received for his birthday, and what Donatello had gotten. He was most excited by the motorcycle, the weight gymnasium, and the tools.

I took in the motorcycle clothes he was wearing, as he explained all the features that his twin brother had built into them.

Esme shook her head, saying that while removing criminals was an honourable pursuit, he should not let his temper cause him to become like them.

Humbled by her words, Raphael also told her about the work he had been doing for the church uptown. He told her of the Proverbs he had to create carvings for.

He had been struggling to find the right designs to carve for certain proverbs. Esme gave him several suggestions, which made his face light up in a way that I have never seen at home.

It made me feel guilty, for taking up so much of Esme's attention, when it is clear that Raphael needs her as much as I do.

We chatted a little longer then Esme gave him a list of groceries she needed for tomorrow. Raphael asked her to hold the boxes of decorations until tomorrow, when he would bring the van to collect them, when he dropped off the groceries. He took Donatello's present, along with his own, before kissing Esme goodbye on the cheek, and giving me a hug.

Just before he rode away, I gave him my own present silently. It was a book on the _'Needful Things of Manhood'_, one that I had kept for years. The gift intended for Donatello was in a similar vein. I had also given Leonardo a comparable book last year.

I was impressed as the motorcycle quietly slid out of the alley.

000

**Raph's POV**

I got to Mrs M's before the Ice Cream cake had melted, but it was really soft. Dad looked good, less ragged than when he had arrived. Staying with her has really improved his life. His fur is all glossy, and he looks younger somehow.

I tell them about this year's birthday present haul, as they eat dessert, and the birthday party they missed. After they've eaten, I give Dad the rundown on my new bike and gear. I can see from Dad's eyes he's impressed, but Mrs M scolds me lightly, for being too violent towards the criminals.

We chat about my Pew designs and Mrs M gives me some great ideas. She also gives me a shopping list, which I will get for her tomorrow. I tell her to hold the decorations for now, as I can't fit them on the back of my bike.

Dad gave Donnie and me books for our birthday. Mine is on the _'Needful Things of Manhood'_, which amuses me, as I'm the only son without a girlfriend. Still I give Dad a hug, and take off.

000

I'm heading home when I get a text from April, saying she missed me, and could I call in. I change direction, and head to hers.

I decide to walk up the stairs, since I made sure to wear my 'head' when I took the bike out. The new threads under my bike gear means I could go anywhere tonight if I wanted.

April looks a bit surprised to open her door and see me, but recovers and lets me in.

"Sup April? Did yer story go ok?" I ask her, loosening my jacket to reveal my good clothes underneath.

"Yes, we had to wait forever to get the press release, from the Mayor on the 'Gang war' that's seen nearly half the Purple Dragons, and the Foot taken down." April said, as she grabbed something from her kitchen.

"Half?" I asked, surprised that we had taken out that many.

"Yes, nearly half!" April responded gleefully, handing me an envelope.

She seems to be amused at the look on my face. My toothpick has fallen on the floor, and I'm just staring at her.

I pull myself together, and look in the envelope. It's got a voucher for a week in a remote cabin, in the upstate woods, accessible only by 4WD or Motorcycle.

"You're always saying you want to get away from your brothers, so I thought this would make you happy. It's off the beaten track and on private property, so no worries about humans seeing you, so you could just be yourself." April looked at me with a sparkling smile.

I can hear myself churring, as I look at the voucher, my eyes have gone all glassy, like I'm gonna cry or something. I look up at April, only to find she's closed the distance between us, and is literally right next to me. Three years hanging out with ninja's, and she's as silent as we are, when she wants to be.

I lean down to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek, when she turns her head and captures my lips. Her tongue tickles my lips a moment before I gasp, and she dives right in.

My self-control is shot after that, and I scoop her up and give her everything I've got.

She's tearing off my jacket and shirt, while I try to touch every inch of her. This is my wildest fantasy come true. We leave a trail of clothes from one end of her apartment to the other as we head for her bedroom.

"When?" I gotta ask, nibbling on her collarbone.

"About three years ago, when you did your Batman impersonation." April giggles. "You were just too young back then."

"Yer sure yer wanna try green April, once yer try it, ya might not wanna go back." I ask her, looking her straight in the eyes. My accent thickening, in a cross between Batman and a Brooklyn cabbie.

"I'm sure." April murmurs, pulling herself onto my lap.

I kiss and lick my way around every inch of her body, my efforts rewarded when she cums, multiple times.

Eventually, she's done with the entree. Deciding she's ready for the main course. The feel of her surrounding me is more that I can handle, and I embarrass myself before I've even made my first proper thrust.

April gives me a minute to recover, then starts to touch me everywhere. I'm back 'at attention' in no time, so we try again. I last a bit longer second time around, and I manage to cum the same time she does.

She laughs at me, looking so proud of myself. I pull myself together for a third attempt. I manage to make her have another multiple orgasm, before I'm totally beat, and we both go to sleep in one another's arms.

000

**April's POV**

Raphael was so funny tonight. I'm lying here listening to him snore, as my sweetly aching body recovers from his first attempt at sex.

I hadn't planned any of this. I only planned to give him the voucher for the week away in the cabin.

There's always been a sexual tension between us, but my polite rejection of Mikey's over-the-top crush on me, meant that Raphael never felt the confidence to try.

Tonight was amazing. I've had human guys before, and usually the snoring afterwards is the best bit. Seriously, trying to get at the average 6" human dick is not easy or comfortable.

Raph fitted me perfectly. Significantly longer, and slightly thicker that a human, he filled me, without making me feel under or overwhelmed.

I have to wonder where tonight will leave us. I have no qualms being his girlfriend, if he wants me.

Unfortunately, I've never been able to predict what Raphael will do, in any situation. I just have to hope that he will still love me in the morning, and this wasn't just the mating season getting the better of him.

000

* * *

**A/N:** The reason it's nearly half, is that after the first quarter of the gang was beaten up by the turtles in one night, nearly a further quarter of the gang deserted, like 'rats off a sinking ship'.

Please see my other story "Brothers Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood" for more details.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

"_Hahen_" (means "Splinter.")


	4. Warning: Old People Lemons!

**Splinter and Mrs M**

Disclaimer:

I don't own TMNT or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me. Please don't take them without asking please.

**Warning:** May contain violence, coarse language, and sexual content (old people lemon). Don't like don't read.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 Today! (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively. Splinter is the equivalent of a sixty-five year old.

* * *

**Sunday 29 March  
Palm Sunday  
Raphael and Donatello's Birthday (...Continued)**

000

**Mrs M's POV**

I was glad to see Raphael. I've missed him these past weeks. I know I have his father, but Raphael is like a son to me, and I like to hear from him regularly. I'm really looking forward to Good Friday.

I managed to have a quiet word with Raphael, while Hahen was out of the room, and Hahen and I will stay for the Easter Holiday at the New Lair.

I haven't told Hahen yet, but it will be a nice surprise for him. Besides, we will need to sort his room out, as it's apparently in boxes again, after the boys shifted Hahen and Donatello's rooms around.

000

Once Hahen comes back inside, we settle down to listen to the radio soaps. After a while, we start to discuss the characters. The soap had a similar situation to ours, so I was able to use it to sound out whether Hahen would be agreeable to furthering out intimacy.

"Sadie and Rufus are perfect for one another." I tell him, listening carefully for his tail to give away his feelings.

"Of course, but how does Rufus tell Sadie he wants her as more than a friend?" An exasperated Hahen wails.

"He could just kiss her, and see how she responds." I answer Hahen, "It's what I'd like you to do, if you wanted to be more than just my friend."

I can almost hear the cogs in Hahen's mind turning, as his tail swishes with agitation. Suddenly I feel his whiskers and his nose as he very carefully places a kiss on my neck. From my position in front of him on the sofa, I gently twist myself, so that now I'm facing him.

I, with care, and gentleness, search for his face, before placing my own kiss on the side of his mouth. His hands grasp me gently, holding me to him, as he tries to kiss me back. Physical differences make it awkward, but it's the thought that counts. I kiss his neck, and under his chin, stoking his fur in a way that signals my eagerness for his attentions.

The radio show is forgotten, as Hahen begins to explore my body through my clothes. I must admit that it is much easier to get inside a kimono, than a dress and girdled undergarments.

Nevertheless, like a pair of teenagers, whose parents are out for the night, we fumble around, getting undressed, and running our hands over every inch of each other's bodies.

When we come together, Hahen is extremely nervous, I grab his swishing tail, and run my hands down the length of it to prove to him that I accept him as he is. It appears his tail is quite sensitive, because he stops fretting, and gets down to business quickly.

000

It is quite an experience. As a master ninja, Hahen is very fit and very vigorous. I reach ecstasy, with an intensity I'd forgotten, and not experienced, since many years ago. For a moment, it is all I can do, to shut my eyes, and just let it roll over me.

I bury my face in Hahen's soft fur, and let him hold me as I fall asleep.

000

**Splinter's POV**

My "stories" will never feel the same again.

I was holding Esme in my arms, as has become my habit, listening to the dramas of Rufus and Sadie on the Radio, when Esme started a conversation about how Rufus could win Sadie's love.

"Sadie and Rufus are perfect for one another." Esme tells me, my tail suddenly stiffens, then I give it a swish in an effort to make is appear as though I'm unconcerned.

"Of course, but just how, does Rufus tell Sadie he wants her as more than a friend?" I reply to her, frustrated at my own cowardice, over wanting Esme.

"He could just kiss her, and see how she responds." Esme tells me, wiggling her body against me.

"It's what I'd like you to do, if you wanted to be more than just my friend." She adds, as she tries to find a more comfortable position.

Her wiggling has caused my body to betray me. I can feel my manhood trying to escape the confines of my _hakama_. I am grateful that the amount of cloth in my _hakama_, softens the otherwise hard protrusion, at the top of my thighs.

After a moment of thought, I decide to rise to her challenge, by placing a soft kiss on her neck. She twists her body to face me, forcing me to smother a whimper of arousal.

I watch as she searches for my face, leaving me speechless as she tries to kiss my mouth. Despite my relative age, I am still governed by my animal nature during spring.

I have long since learnt to temper it, or I never would have agreed to come here, but I am perhaps more inclined to lust during this time. Particularly if encouraged, as Esme seems bent on seducing me.

I try my best to kiss her back, as awkward as our physical differences make it. I hold her closer this time, letting her feel my arousal for the first time. She starts to tear my clothes off with urgency, while I am at a loss as to how to remove the formidable undergarments she is wearing. She helps me in the end, and I get to have her soft flesh in my excited paws.

I touch and taste every part of her I can reach. I am poised near her entrance, my manhood touching against her nub, when I hesitate.

'Does she really want a mutant rat inside her?' I think, worried that we have taken this too far.

I don't know how Esme does it, but she reaches my tail, and fondles me in such a way that my brain can no longer resist her urgent hands. I plunge myself into her body, allowing my instincts to guide me, as my life as a lab rat did not allow me to gain any experience, in my original rodent form.

000

I am not a virgin. In my younger years as a mutant, I was so desperate to mate, I saved a considerable sum of money, just to visit one of the 'ladies of the night' at mating season.

Amanda was one of those, that tended the needs of the less desirable clients, at a cemetery a considerable distance from my lair.

I had kept my coat, gloves, and hat on, the entire time. I would blindfold her, and take her from behind during the process. I must have visited her every year, until she ceased to work in that profession.

My own private, ninja snooping, had later revealed that she had become a veterinarian, in a clinic in Queens. She must have funded her expensive education by selling her body.

I have never revealed my clandestine actions to my sons, as I did not want them to think badly of me. Society looks down on such women as Amanda, but she helped me through a time when I might otherwise have done something terrible, while in the throes of mating season lust.

My son's have never understood why I still scavenge, but the extra funds it brings, allows me a failsafe, for times when my seasonal hormones become too much to bear alone. I've never needed it, since Amanda left the profession, but I continue to save it anyway. Over the years, it has become something of a habit.

000

I bring Esme to the point of no return, and listen contentedly as she shuts her eyes tight and moans with delight. I continue my efforts until I must also shut my eyes, and wave after wave of pleasure washes over me.

I hold her tight, as we drift off to sleep together.

000

**Monday 30 March**

000

**Esme's POV**

I woke up this morning to find myself hot and cold. I realised I was still on the sofa, with a very warm rat, passed out, draped on top of me. Oh, dear me, I must have been a bit much for him after all.

I smile as I open my eyes for the day.

I'm stunned to find I can see brown fur, shot with white, and grey, in front of my eyes. I have lived the past four years completely blind, with no hope of recovery, and now I can see.

I drink in the vision of my lover, as he sleeps in my arms. He's not what I expected, and I am glad I got to know him, before I saw him for the first time. Otherwise, I might have run away at first, and never known such a kind and gentle man for what he is.

Now, I am just pleased, that I can finally see his face. I slowly stroke his fur, as I can feel him becoming erect once more. I hope I will not become blind again from his attentions, that would be embarrassing. I smile as he slowly wakes up.

"Good morning handsome," I tease, looking into his eyes for the first time.

He looks shocked, as my restored sight, only for me to reassure him by stroking his manhood, leaving no doubt in his mind that I still desire him.

"Your eyes?" Hahen whispers, looking into them.

"Yes, it appears, a night of making love to you cured my blindness. The doctors never knew why I went blind in the first place, but now I am healed." I respond, subtly trying to position myself over his manhood.

"Am I what you thought I would be?" A nervous Hahen asked, a worried expression on his face that I quickly changed as I impaled myself onto him.

"Better, my love. Much, much better." I replied to him as we began to move together.

Our lovemaking reassured him that all was well, afterwards it took us some time to clean up the living room. His son's have sensitive noses, and Hahen is worried what Raphael will think of the change in our relationship.

I told Hahen that he was being silly, that Raphael was very supportive of our relationship deepening. It's the remainder of the family, that we don't know about.

We made a leisurely brunch, and with my sight restored, I was able to show Hahen how to make blown Easter egg decorations. We added them to the box, just before Raphael arrived with the groceries.

He was happily surprised by my restored sight, and asked how it had happened. Hahen had gone bright red, and, left the room when he asked, so I just told Raphael that it was due to my relationship with his father, and left Raphael to work out the rest by himself.

Raphael smirked at me, and told me about April. I have heard for years about his crush on April O'Neill, so I was delighted that she has responded so favourably, to what I consider 'my boy'. I tell Raphael he needs to bring her over for lunch some time.

While Hahen is hiding in his room from embarrassment, Raphael and I finalise our plans to spend the entire Easter Holiday with Hahen's family.

000

**Raphael's POV**

I gotta laugh at Mrs M. I was shocked that she got her eyesight back. Even more shocked, when she hinted that it was due to her and dad getting it on. I told her I was happy for them, and she's a welcome addition to our family.

I ended up confessing to her about what happened with April, and she'd invited April for lunch some time. Whether it's before, or after, Easter, we'll see.

We chatted a little bit, finalising plans their Easter visit, before Dad pulled himself together, and came back out to see what groceries I'd gotten.

I let Dad know about Leo's plans. I also told him how frustrated Donnie was, that Leo had made those plans without consulting him. He had wanted to use the time to get the extra levels of the lair completed, so we wouldn't all be living on top of one another. The kids are cramped, and Casey and Nobody are now sharing a room, out of necessity.

I showed Dad the extra treats I'd gotten him, and he smiled at me. I just grinned back, and gave them both a hug. Man, I'm starting to get huggy all of a sudden. I've hugged more people in the last two days that I have in the past nineteen years!

I left them with a promise that I'd pick them up at dawn, on Good Friday morning.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hakama_ are traditional men's pants worn in Japan with a Kimono.

Please see my other story "**Brothers Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**" for more details. These two stories are companion stories. There may be others on my profile, from time to time, that give more background detail, about previous relationships, or characters.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

"_Hahen_" (means "Splinter.")


	5. A Different Faith

**Splinter and Mrs M**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own TMNT or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me. Please don't take them without asking please.

**Warning:** May contain violence, coarse language, and sexual content. Don't like don't read.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively. Splinter is the equivalent of a sixty-five year old. Esme is sixty-eight.

* * *

**Tuesday 31 March  
**

000

**Esme's POV**

I seem to wake up each morning to my own personal rat fur blanket, as Hahen seems to seek my body at every opportunity. I don't mind, and despite his strength, he's quite light.

He watches me sleepily, as I get out of bed to make breakfast. Now that I can see, I've decided I want to go shopping for some new clothes after breakfast.

000

**Splinter's POV**

Esme escapes my arms this morning, bent on an early breakfast. I know she is anxious about meeting the rest of my family, and wants to make a good impression.

"I'm going to go shopping after breakfast Hahen. I'd like some clothes that actually look nice." Esme announced, as she served my breakfast.

"It is too dangerous for me to accompany you Esme, would you like me to call Raphael, or Donatello?" I ask, as I taste my miso soup.

"No, I can navigate by myself. I'm only going around the block to a nearby shop. I've been before alone, so now I can see, I'll be just fine." Esme kindly handed me the pickled ginger, as she tucked into her rice.

000

**Esme's POV**

I headed to a boutique I remembered going to, before I lost my sight, and found three or four outfits, I'd liked.

I knew that Hahen frets something terrible, so I kept my trip short, and returned to him with my bags. I'd also picked up some extra toys at a toy store located between the boutique and my home for his grandchildren, and the other two little boys that live with them.

Hahen was happy to see me, though he sighed deeply when he saw all my shopping bags. I'd found a shoe shop as well, and I'd replaced my old shoes for a smarter pair.

I spent the rest of the day washing and ironing my new clothes and carefully packing them away for my visit, along with my gifts for the children.

000

**Wednesday 1 April  
April Fool's Day**

000

**Esme's POV**

I received a phone call from Raphael this morning, telling me about the pranks that had been pulled on his family.

Every knife in the building had disappeared, leaving little Michelangelo scouring the house, searching for them, rather than his traditional pastime of pranking everyone.

Leonardo had woken up with Sparkling Pink Toenails, with his girlfriend grinning at him when he wasn't looking.

Someone had turned Raphael's jigsaws back-to-front, so he had to swap them back around before he could do any work.

Only Donatello had managed to leave unscathed, but he had left early, and was staying out until afternoon.

I relayed the details to Hahen, who laughed, and said he was glad he wasn't there, as sometimes there were fights when the pranksters were found out. Hahen talked to his son for a while, and then he made breakfast.

000

**Raphael's POV**

I had a quick chat to Mrs M and Dad this morning. It's kinda cute, he was telling me she went shopping by herself and brought back half the main street! I just laughed at Dad, and told him he'd better get used to it. We chatted for a bit, before Fearless came in and wanted something, so I had to hang up. I'd been assembling the kid's bikes for their birthday on Thursday in the upholstery room.

000

**Thursday 2 April**

**Jay and Toby's Birthday**

000

**Splinter's POV**

I got Esme to get a gift for Jay and little Toby. They won't receive them until tomorrow, when we arrive, but I felt I would be a poor grandparent not to give a birthday present. She found some bicycle kneepads and elbow pads for the boys.

I have spent most of my free time this week trying to meditate. I will need to be calm tomorrow, and not lose my temper at the changes my sons have made to their lives. They are now old enough not to be sent to the Hashi, and I must accept that. I have promised myself that I will not scold them, but will allow them to face their own consequences as I had originally planned.

Esme is excited. She has been making Easter eggs most of the morning. She also brought the traditional American variety as well, in case the children didn't like the Romanian Easter Eggs.

We will be attending the service at midnight tonight at a local church. It's one of the smaller ones, and we should not have too many people jostling us. It will be a new experience for me, but I cannot tell Esme no, as she has put up with my Taoist faith without complaint.

000

We arrive at the church and there are three or four dozen people milling around. The church is traditional, and I am able to find a comfortable shadow while Esme talks to people she knows.

They are grateful for her 'miracle' of sight, and bless her. I hear them reminisce about the good works she has done over the years, before we are ushered into the sanctuary for the service.

The midnight service is in Latin, which I follow with difficulty. Donatello insisted on learning the language a few years ago, so I had been forced to learn it also, to enable him to practice with someone. I had been grateful when he had moved to another subject.

Esme brought me a hot crossed bun and a cup of tea after the service, and we headed home to bed, as Raphael intended to collect us before morning training.

000

* * *

**A/N: **The visit to the family will be updated in the "**Brothers Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**" story. The next update to this story will be after they return from their visit. Happy reading!

Please see my other story "**Brothers Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**" for more details. These two stories are companion stories. There may be others on my profile, from time to time, that give more background detail, about previous relationships, or characters.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

"_Hahen_" (means "Splinter.")


	6. Musings and Changes

**Splinter and Mrs M**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me. Please don't take them without asking please.

**Warning:** May contain violence, coarse language, and sexual content. Don't like don't read.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 17 (Mikey) respectively. Splinter is the equivalent of a sixty-five year old.

* * *

**Tuesday 7 April  
**

000

**Splinter's POV**

I was happy to be back at Esme's. I'd thoroughly enjoyed the Tai-kai, but it had been more intensive than I had become accustomed to participating in.

My grandchildren had been particularly affectionate, with little Jay often staying close by my side, raining question upon question about everything he saw.

Yoshi had been amusing when we were caught in our concealment, he reminded me of my son Leonardo, with that annoyed and mildly embarrassed look on his face.

Nobody and his children have fitted in well with our clan. His long-standing bond with Esme's family had eased her transition into the clan somewhat as well.

Mr Fenwick seems to have taken Raphael's relationship with Miss O'Neill quite a bit better than I would have expected. His decision to become a ninja was surprising, but comforting, as April has a habit of getting into bigger trouble than she can deal with during her work.

My new 'daughters' are delightful. Tina is everything I would like in a daughter, I noticed too, that she manages to bring out the rarely seen maturity in my son Michelangelo.

Jayne is small, but rather fierce. A true warrior spirit, despite her size. She has no qualms about fighting those much larger than her, and exhibits an ability to manoeuvre Donatello into taking better care of himself, at least some of the time.

I have gotten to know Karai much better over this past weekend.

000

She is the great-granddaughter of _Tang Takeshi Sōke_ 30th Grandmaster of the Foot Clan.

Her grandfather _Tang Yauso Sōke_ was 31st Grandmaster of the Foot Clan. He was sadly murdered by an unknown assassin, leaving behind his daughter _Tang Meiko_, and his infant granddaughter _Karai_.

His brother _Tang Wū Sōke_ became 32nd Grandmaster of the Foot Clan. _Tang Wū Sōke_ was the father of _Tang Shen_ the wife of _Hamato Yoshi_, and grandfather of _Hamato Amaya_.

Sadly, he was also murdered, and by Oroku Saki, the Shredder, who claimed himself 33rd Grandmaster of the Foot Clan.

000

From what I have learnt from Karai, it seems that _Hamato Amaya_ may still be alive. Shredder adopted Karai, and may have adopted Amaya to legitimise his claims on the ancient Foot Clan. I have been meditating on this, after Esme is asleep.

The boys seem well, though I could tell that Donatello is not sleeping well again. Jayne may have improved his dietary habits, but she cannot control his sleeping patterns if she is not around to police them. Even when she was, he would leave her to sleep in his bed, while he tried to keep up with the renovations and other duties to the clan.

Raphael seems to have grown in maturity greatly since I left our old lair. He shows the leadership potential I always believed he had, and has learnt to contain his temper, at least around the young ones. He is also far calmer than I've ever seen him. Miss O'Neill seems to be giving him something that is finally soothing his inner turmoil.

Leonardo's pride in his children was apparent when they passed their tests. It was also very noticeable, when he climbed up the chains to where Yoshi had become frightened, and got him down, soothing the little boy with kisses, and strong arms to reassure him.

Michelangelo took me to see his and Karai's new office. They have apparently just sent some more books to be published. They have both won prestigious book awards, and intend to win another.

000

Esme is stiring now, so I cease my musing, and wrap myself around her in an effort to interest her in an early morning spot of passion. Unfortunately, she's not amused, and I am sent to make breakfast!

000

**Esme's POV**

'I swear that rat is insatiable!' I thought as I got up to use the bathroom. Not that I usually mind, but I needed to wee, and I wrist still hurts, so I'd like to take some pain medication _before_ I am pounced on in the morning.

After my morning abulutions, Hahen has breakfast waiting and we eat. A spot of meditation and some very basic _Junan Taiso_ exercises to increase my flexibility, and I am ready for whatever mischief he has in mind.

We head back to bed, and he gives me an excellent body massage, before I try to return the favour, somewhat clumsily due to his fur.

We make love, slowly and leisurely, before we decide to clean the house from top to bottom. We spoke at breakfast about the apartment they are building for Hahen, and he has asked me to move in with him.

We are both getting older, and I know it is often inconvienent for Raphael to come out to my apartment. We could rent this apartment out, and live on the income easily at his apartment.

Having agreed to move, we clean and pack away anything that is not used day-to-day. Once the apartment is complete, we will get Raphael and his brother's to help us move.

000

* * *

**A/N:**

The Foot Clan's leadership passes through male children only, unless their are no male heirs. Then the most advanced student of the last grandmaster marries the oldest unmarried daughter to become the next grandmaster.

Please see my other story "**Brothers Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood**" for more details. These two stories are companion stories. There may be others on my profile, from time to time, that give more background detail, about previous relationships, or characters.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

**Japanese Translations:**

"_Hahen_" (means "Splinter.")

"_Junan Taiso_" is Ninja Body Conditioning Exercises


End file.
